


怀中揽月

by callalilysoon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callalilysoon/pseuds/callalilysoon
Summary: 一篇车车





	怀中揽月

忒修斯侧身躺上床，将纽特穿着柔软睡衣略比他小一号的身体搂进怀中，他的阿尔忒弥斯，与他的怀抱完美地契合，低头亲吻着弟弟白净的后颈，着迷地嗅吸着，他知道，从纽特一出生他就知道，他们注定属于彼此。

所以他不能失去纽特，在经历过误解，战争，分离，如此多坎坷以后，他必须牢牢地将纽特锁在怀中。忒修斯平常努力收敛自己的占有欲，尽量做一个温柔体贴的哥哥和情人，可是今天晚上的任务，那个死在索命咒下的年轻巫师，他有一双和纽特一样明亮的，让人怜爱的，小动物一般的眼睛。  
任务结束后，忒修斯在夜晚空旷的街上幻影移形，心里充满了恐惧和急切，时隔很久，那种被扼住咽喉的感觉又再次袭来，想要立即回家确认弟弟还完好无损的待在自己身边，同时又害怕熄灭的灯光，黑暗的房子。但是他的阿尔忒弥斯是天使，是最温暖的月亮，深夜里，给他留了指引回家的灯光。移形换影到门口，看见窗子透出来暖黄色光芒的那一刻，忒修斯无法形容内心充满的柔软情感，那些焦灼，窒息，难耐瞬间消失。他放轻脚步，进门，上楼，安心地将纽特搂进怀里。

许是因为痒，纽特不自然地扭动了一下，忒修斯收紧怀抱，轻轻咬住他的后颈，伸出舌尖舔舐着。  
“唔，忒修斯？”  
纽特没有完全醒过来，声音像含在嗓子里哼哼。  
忒修斯没有回答，只是持续用牙齿和舌头玩弄着弟弟没多少肉的后颈，抱在他腰间的手溜进上衣里肆意抚摸，在腹部打着圈。  
“忒修斯，怎么了？”  
纽特清醒了一点，察觉到哥哥不对劲，想转过身和他面对面，却被一把按住腰。  
“别动。”  
忒修斯声音比平常更低沉，用了不常用的命令性语气，然后又安抚地凑到他耳边轻吻，酥麻的感觉让纽特不自觉绷紧身体。忒修斯把玩着手掌下精瘦的腰身，爱不释手，感受纽特逐渐发热的皮肤。  
虽然明白今天忒修斯有些不寻常，但纽特以自己多年和神奇动物相处的经验看，有时候还是顺着他们为好，让他做他想做的事，于是纽特乖顺地保持姿势，让忒修斯尽情抚摸。  
纽特极度容易害羞的性格完美地体现在身体上，不用看都知道，他一定完全蒸红了自己，忒修斯充满爱欲的抚摸，纽特既羞耻，又忍不住放松身体，发出小声叹息。  
忒修斯听到他舒服的哼哼，嘴角也扬起弧度，下身突然往纽特臀部贴近，隔着一点若有若无的距离挺动。纽特重新绷紧身体，臀部却正好撞上身后哥哥灼热的下身，隔着薄薄的睡裤，忒修斯扶着他的胯使劲与自己的摩擦了一番。  
纽特惊慌不已，后面的睡裤和内裤经过这一番蹂躏都夹入臀缝中，而前方的小纽特开始颤巍巍地勃起。  
忒修斯念了一个无声咒，窗帘一下拉开，月光洒进来，铺在床上。他手指灵巧，一颗一颗迅速解开弟弟上衣的纽扣，从后面扯下一半衣领，半露出他单薄的肩膀和脊背，在月光下，白皙的皮肤渐渐过渡到粉嫩，而纽特的脸颊早已红的像驺吾的尾巴，微闭着眼喘息。  
忒修斯更兴奋了，快速脱下纽特的裤子，揉捏他手感极好的屁股，手从腿间穿过握住小纽特。  
“嗯啊——忒修斯……”  
忒修斯上下套弄弟弟勃起的性器，时不时揉一下根部的卵蛋，手臂跟着来回摩擦腿间会阴处，纽特舒服地扭动，臀部也不自觉地撅起，更靠近身后早就兴奋不已的昂扬。一个无声咒除去身上衣物，忒修斯将自己和纽特紧紧贴在一起，一边帮他自慰，一边舔吻他的耳朵和脖子。  
“嗯，啊嗯，忒修斯，忒修斯——我要——啊——”  
感觉背后有哥哥的性器一直贴着尾椎骨滑动，敏感的会阴和腿根被不停摩擦，加上套弄性器直接的刺激，纽特很快仰起头一阵颤抖到达了高潮。

忒修斯又念了一个无声咒打开灯，着迷地看着纽特高潮过后的表情，收回手，就着指尖的黏腻伸进臀缝间摸索，在闭合的穴口按压试探，纽特还在高潮余韵中喘息，予取予求，任凭哥哥一根一根挤入手指。  
忒修斯一手拨开臀瓣，慢慢插进中指，有精液的润滑，很快就能顺利抽插，他在紧致的内里四处按动扩张，然后又伸进食指搅弄。  
“呃嗯，啊，忒修斯，慢点……啊！”  
“是这里吗？”  
“啊，是……是那里，啊嗯——”  
纽特被戳到敏感点，动情地呻吟，在忒修斯怀里扭动，脚趾也舒服地蜷缩。  
忒修斯忍耐着欲望，一根一根地增加手指为纽特扩张，直到他完全准备好。然后他一把抬起纽特的一条腿，扶着性器对准穴口猛地插进最深处，囊袋撞在屁股上，爽地发出粗重的喘息。而纽特被这猝不及防的插入刺激地冒出一声高亢又短暂的尖叫。  
“啊————”  
“呃啊，纽特，你好紧。”  
忒修斯用尽最后一点耐力，停了一会儿，慢慢退出，将他腿抬的更高，再次用力撞进纽特身体。  
“啊嗯，忒，忒修斯——嗯，你，太粗…太用力了……”  
忒修斯猛烈摆动着腰胯，在弟弟臀间进进出出，性器被温暖的后穴所容纳，被紧实内壁热情包裹的感觉让他欲罢不能，只想彻彻底底地插入纽特的身体，和他融为一体。  
“叫我哥哥。”  
“唔嗯？”  
纽特被忒修斯粗大的性器不断抽插搅动，在欲海中起起伏伏，茫然不清，忒修斯另一只手穿过他腋下，刻意蹭过胸前挺立的乳头，触碰凸起的喉结，然后捏住纽特脆弱的脖子小心地一点一点用力，纽特无力抵抗，张嘴想获得更多空气，脑中一片混沌，而下身被顶撞的酥麻感格外明显，传遍身体每一个角落，耳边传来忒修斯喑哑沉闷的声音。  
“叫哥哥，阿尔忒弥斯，叫我哥哥。”  
“啊，哥…哥哥，嗯啊……”  
“别离开我，阿尔忒弥斯，留在我身边，我的弟弟，我的珍宝。”  
忒修斯放开握住纽特脖颈的手，转而环住他前胸，收紧手臂，手指捏在纽特白嫩的胳膊上留下印痕，嘴里不断喃喃着。  
纽特听着哥哥混乱的嘟囔声，两只手抱住胸前的胳膊，然后努力低头亲吻那只手臂，还歪头去舔舐了忒修斯的手腕，舌头触碰到皮肤时，他感到体内的东西兴奋地跳动，于是他用上了牙齿，和舌头一起划过皮肤，同时用力缩紧屁股，内壁像在吮吸忒修斯的性器。  
“呃嗯，呼……纽特，你这个小坏蛋。”

忒修斯深吸一口气，从纽特体内退出来，托着他的腰从后面一把拎起来，让他趴跪在床中央塌下腰撅起屁股，忒修斯拍拍两边柔软可爱的臀瓣，接着扒开快速凶猛地捅进去。  
“啊——”  
忒修斯毫不留情地插弄着已经发红的小穴，一下一下都桶到最深最紧处，两具肉体相撞发出激烈的声响，饱满的囊袋和茂盛的阴毛也不停撞上穴口，摩擦过柔嫩的股缝间，又麻又痒，又爽又疼，感觉被放大数倍向纽特袭来，没过一会儿他就支撑不住整个人软下去。忒修斯也跟着伏下身，性器不抽出地在里面变换角度搅来搅去，纽特屁股不由自主向后迎合，腰肢扭动，止不住地哭喊着。  
“啊嗯，啊，哥哥，慢…点，呼……”  
纽特被操的眼角发红，生理眼泪流出来不断濡湿枕头，下身在床单上蹭来蹭去再次兴奋起来，他喘息着哆哆嗦嗦地转头寻找忒修斯的嘴唇索吻，忒修斯马上迎上他饱满的嘴唇，亲吻吮吸，在他口中用舌头搅弄调戏，就像他的性器此刻正在纽特屁股里做的那样。  
“唔嗯……”

俩人交换了不少口水，纽特已经要被含在喉咙里的呻吟和忒修斯像蛇一般灵活的舌头夺去所有空气，忒修斯终于恋恋不舍地放过他的呼吸，纽特被蹂躏地乱七八糟，嘴唇红肿，没咽下的口水留在唇边和下巴上，睫毛上还挂着泪珠，眼睛也湿漉漉的，汗湿的头发有一些贴在额头和脸颊上，在暖黄的灯光下，看着忒修斯尽是迷蒙的爱欲和依恋。  
忒修斯粗喘几口气，不舍地拔出嵌合在纽特体内的灼热，把已经完全无力的弟弟抱起来岔开腿正面坐在自己腿上，俩人的性器碰到一起上下摩擦，纽特闭着眼睛颤抖，趴在哥哥肩膀上摆动胯部。  
“忒，忒修斯，啊——我，我要不行了，嗯啊啊——”  
经过一晚的哭叫，纽特声音几乎哑了，呻吟越发黏腻模糊，忒修斯突然两手抬起他的屁股，对准自己的性器，猛地下压，插入到前所未有的深度。  
“啊——啊，哥哥，哥哥，不要——”  
纽特猛然挺直脊背，仰头尖叫，感觉自己被完全贯穿，狂乱地摇头，像是承受不了过度的刺激，超过的快感，想要起来但又没有力气。  
忒修斯扶着他的腰，把他提起来又用力按下去，舒爽地发出声吼叫。  
“纽特，纽特，啊——我的阿尔忒弥斯……”  
凶狠的抽插，纽特感觉自己又快要到达高潮，忒修斯还在啃咬他胸前红肿的乳头，又拉又扯，吮吸玩弄，他甚至都抬不起手自慰，而忒修斯顶弄的速度越来越快，后穴摩擦地火辣辣的，全身的血液都像要沸腾，空白的脑海中出现绚烂的幻觉。  
“呃啊——阿尔忒弥斯，我爱你！”  
“啊——哥哥——”  
纽特和忒修斯同时达到高潮，他彻底瘫下来，完全扑在哥哥怀中，今晚被折腾地太狠，神志也在远去，在彻底晕过去，不省人事之前，纽特努力张嘴说了一句话，忒修斯贴近他唇边，听到他说。  
“我也爱你。”

忒修斯微笑着无声咒拉上窗帘，搂住昏睡过去的弟弟躺下，亲吻他的头顶。  
千灯万盏，他只有怀中这一轮月亮而已。

END.


End file.
